


Fresh Air

by JaneDavitt



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after watching S4 episode 'The Ladies Man'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Air

He sits in his car, Fraser’s arm heavy across his shoulders, but it’s shame that bows his head as he cries, harsh, ugly sounds torn from him.

Years later, he and Fraser will come across a rotting caribou, fresh enough to stink, alive with maggots feasting joyously. He’ll wrinkle his nose, turn his head and swallow nausea, then remember the sickness he felt when he heard cops celebrating Beth’s coming death, the sour taste of betrayal when the truth emerged.

He’ll remember what true corruption smells like and he’ll turn back to the caribou and breathe deeply.

Breathe fresh air.


End file.
